The Trials of Chronos Pt. 1
Bastion - Zachary Theroux Jet = Rachel Conaway Gigavolt = Mattew Conaway Shellshock = Carie Jackson Red-I = Scott Bereto Vitality = Emma Berns Torrent = Harry Byron Glimmer = Kimmy Hagerman Everseer = Robert Cartwright Chrysalis = Hayley Stevenson Paroxysm = Antonio Mendez Magitek = Alex Witmer Synapse = James Fergus Dominion = Elaina Mariopoulos TEAM ALPHA "I still don't get why we have to schlep all the way to an Ancient Greek ruin just cos' you found an energy signature here" moaned Matt aka Gigavolt as he treked through the ruin beside his teammate and friend Zach aka Bastion, "I told you, it could be a powerful metahuman or maybe one that needs help and besides it's not like we've got anything better to do" replied Zach, "Speak for yourself" mumbled Matt and he walked faster to join his sister Rachel aka Jet. They were walking through an old tunnel with falling-apart pillars and old statues, when suddenly there was a grinding sound and hissing noise, everybody stopped in their tracks. "What was that?" said Jet alarmed, "Oh God" gasped Robert aka Everseer using his precognition to see what it was and tackled her out of the way as a huge stone fist smash into where she once was. "What the hell is that!" exclaimed Antonio aka Paroxysm looking up at the huge stone figure and drawing a throwing disc from his belt, "I don't know but take it out!" commanded Maelstrom lifting a chunk of floor and telekinetically hurling it at the stone beast. The creature raised it's palm and shot a blast of searing plasma at the projectile, incinerating it. Paroxysm lifted his throwing disc behind his shoulder charging it in the process he then threw the disc, it exploded on contact with the guardian's bulky exterior but barely staggered it, "Crap" cursed Antonio under his breath. Alex aka Magitek raised her hands in the air and muttered a few magic words, two ground portals opened up behind her and two Arcane Sentries teleported in and enaged the monster, but their whirling fists empowered with purple magic energy were no match for the beast as it crushed them. Jet and Gigavolt now engaged the monster firing electricity and energy at the deadly opponent, Gigavolt's blasts were easily earthed by the moster's stony exterior, but Jet'sattacks managed to have some effect wearing away at the seemingly indestructible rock. "I can feel something" said Synapse in surprise, using his electroreceptive powers, "The things a robot!" he shouted just as the monster released a barrage of plasma missiles at Jet, "RACHEL!" shouted Maelstrom and Gigavolt in unison, the smoke cleared but Jet still stood having just absorbed the deadly projectiles. She roared as she released a huge blast of energy at the beast, disintrgrating half of it's front exterior, revealing a bronze frame filled with rotaing gears underneath. "Magitek" yelled Bastion, "On it" replied the technokinetic as she ran forward flanked by two Arcane Colossuses, the magical robots grabbed their larger foe and held it steady. While the gargantuan, bronze robot was distracted, Magitek ran forward and shot purple-white lightning bolts from her fingers, they connected with the creature's interior and it stopped struggling and powered down. "How did such advanced technology get in a ancient ruin like this?" questioned Jet, "God knows" replied Bastion, "Everseer, use your psychometry, try to get some background", "Okay, Mr Theroux" said the master of extrasensory perception, placing his hands on the robots bronze exterior, "Were in the field Everseer, I'm Bastion here" but his words fell on deaf ears as Robert was already experiencing a vision. VISION SEQUENCE A chunky, bearded man is hammering some red hot metal into a plate, he turns and places it on a bronze giant's shoulder. He then pulls open the chestplates of the giant and an enormous ball of searing fire appears in his hands, he pushes the ball into the robot and it suddenly springs to life, it's eyes glowing a burning orange as it stepped of the frame it was lying on. The man indicates to a mannequin-like target, the giant raises it's hand in response and shoots a bolt of destructive plasma in it's direction which reduces the target to nothing but a slowly bunrning metal stump in the floor. The man laughs in pride of his creation VISION SEQUENCE OVER The team watched Everseer as he sprung back into reality with the usual loud breathing and shocked look that accompanied him. "There was a... a man" gasped Everseer, "He b-built it, but it felt like... millions of years ago" TEAM BETA "Why did we have to enter seperately" asked Kimmy aka Glimmer, "In case the other team get's apprehended" answered Emma aka Vitality, "What could they possibly get 'apprehended' by in this dump" continued Glimmer, Vitality was about to answer when a huge creature smashed through a wall that they were just about to walk past. "That" replied Red-I in his semi-robotic voice", pointing at the enormous dragon-like monster; it had scaly green skin and five heads and four-legged, tailed body. The middle head torched the ground in-between them with a burst of fire from it's mouth leaving a jet balck scorch mark. "Engage" commanded Red-I drawing two modified Glock 20C's from his belt, he began shooting rapid-fire bursts at the creature, but it just wailed and got angrier and prepared for a stream of intense fire. Harry aka Torrent raised his hands uniting all the water molecules in the air which was alot in a damp, tunnel like the ruin. The monster brought back it's head and sent forward a cascade of fiery death, Torrent countered with his own cascade but of water, it colided with the deathly stream causing steam to erupt from the equilibrium of the elements. Torrent roared as he built up his power and pushed forward, his stream of water filling the creatures mouth, "It's fire breath is out!" informed Torrent. "For now" replied Carrie aka Shellshock "Fight it while you caaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!", her command quickly turned into an attack, as her ballistic scream ripped across the tunnel causing floor tiles to explode in front of the beast, shards of tile punctured it's scaly skin. "Really, tiles and not bullets, wow" said Red-I, "Maybe the objects have to be big to damge it" responded Glimmer, "Okay then" answered Red-I, an unsettling gleam in his only visible eye "Why don't you try this on for size", he brought a rocket launcher from his back and fired an enormous projectile in the direction of the monster, it turned just as the missile hit it head on at it's farthest left head. As the smoke cleared, the team cheered as a head was completley obliterated "One down, four to go" said Vitality , her hands crackling with black, death energy. "Actually, one up, six to go corrected Elaina aka Dominion "It' a hydra". The team watched in despair as two heads grew in the place of the dead one. "This is gonna be a long day" sighed Vitality as she prepared for combat" THE END; part 2 coming soon Category:Story